1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a movable body equipped with a battery, and more particularly, to a movable body equipped with a secondary battery including a current cut-off device.
2. Description of Related Art
As to a battery, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103268 (JP 2008-103268 A) describes an assembled battery constituted by a plurality of single cells. International Publication No. 2013/108365 describes a current cut-off device that constitutes a conductive path when an internal pressure of a battery increases.
In a current cut-off mechanism, when a pressure in a battery outer case increases, a current is cut off by cutting a metal plate constituting a conductive path.